The present invention relates to an apnea preventive stimulating device for preventing the occurrence of trouble which results from abnormality in the respiratory function in one's sleep.
Many studies have been reported on a so-called sleep-apnea syndrome, i.e. apnea which is accompanied by the suspension of breathing, for example, for 10 seconds or more in one's sleep at night. Such apnea in one's sleep decreases the alveolar ventilation volume and the partial pressure of arterial oxygen difference (PaO.sub.2) and increases the partial pressure of arterial carbon dioxide (PaCO.sub.2), and further, it lowers the chemoreceptor sensitivity and raises the upper airway resistance, thus constituting a causative factor in aggravation of the arterial blood gas. This causes pulmonary hypertension, right-sided heart failure, arrhythmia, or brain trouble which may sometimes result in a sudden death if worst comes to worst. Thus, the breathing abnormality in one's sleep is a clinically important subject, and it is necessary to take measures for preventing the occurrence of the above-mentioned sleep-apnea.